Mon Phénix
by jojo738
Summary: Et si le Phénix avait fait une erreur de jugement ? Que ce passerait t’il si Jean arrivait à sauver ceux qu’elle aimait, et qu'elle ait son propre Phoénix ?
1. Prologue

Parce que je n'ai pas trop apprécié X-Men 3, je vais réécrire à ma sauce la disparition de mes personnages préférés (Scott, Jean, Xavier).

**Résumé :** Et si le Phénix avait fait une erreur de jugement ? Que ce passerait t'il si Jean arrivait à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait ?

**Disclamer :** Heureusement pour vous et malheureusement pour moi, rien ici ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et WB.

**Personnages :** Les mêmes personnages que le film mais surtout centralisé sur Jean(s).

* * *

**Mon Phénix**

**I.** **Prologue  
**

Je m'appel Jean Gray, j'ai 21 ans et je suis morte. Oui, vous avez bien entendu … je suis morte ! Et en plus, par deux fois !

Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? C'est pourtant bien vrai. Vous pensez que l'on ne peut pas ressusciter ? Et bien détrompez vous, c'est possible ! Oui c'est possible pour un mutant.

Je suis morte il y a environ 1 an, engloutie par des milliards de litres d'eau pour sauver mes amis. J'ai réussi, mais à quel prix ? En me sacrifiant j'avais conscience du danger auquel je faisais face, mais aussi face au danger que je représentais moi-même …

Et je n'ai pas réussi à la contenir … Elle. Elle qui était là, avec moi depuis ma naissance. Elle qui me faisait si peur, mais qui était si forte. Elle avait tellement de pouvoir. D'un coté j'avais peur d'elle, mais d'un autre, je l'admirais. Mais il lui manquait une chose, une chose pourtant primordiale, un cœur.

Pendant près de 21 ans elle m'a protégé.

Puis un jour, elle en à décider autrement.

Avant j'étais une enfant, une fillette qui développait ses pouvoirs de jeune mutante. Des pouvoirs déjà fort puissants. Mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle était là, en spectateur, à sourire devant « ma fragilité » et mes « sentiments ».

Une fois que j'étais avec Le professeur Xavier, elle nous a confié un de ses projets.

« Quand tu seras la plus puissante, tu seras à moi ! Je te contrôlerais et te montrerais que tout ces humains et mutants débordants de sentiments ne sont bon à rien ! Je détruirais tout ce à quoi tu tiens ! En commencent par lui … bien sûr …et je le ferais souffrir … souffrir … » J'étais apeuré, je pleurais. Puis quand elle a dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à lui et j'ai réussi à la contenir. Et avant que je la fasse disparaître, elle nous précisa que le phénix renaît toujours, même s'il est noyé sous l'eau.

A partir de cette épisode, le professeur à dû prendre une terrible décision : il à dû brider mes pouvoirs. D'un coté je lui en veux terriblement ne pas m'avoir laisser mon libre arbitre, mais d'un autre coté, je ne peux lui en vouloir de protéger ce en quoi il avait toujours lutter. Si jamais elle s'éveillait, elle réduirait en cendre l'avenir que j'avais construit. Elle détruirait sans scrupule le travaille de tout une communauté.

Sur le coup je n'avais pas comprit, mais maintenant … maintenant que je suis au fond de ce lac … je comprenais qu'elle tout et j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

Je savais que j'avais des pouvoirs, d'immenses pouvoirs. Mais je n'aurais jamais crue que ce serait maintenant qu'elle s'éveillerait …

* * *

Je sais C'est un chapitre tres tres court (comment les autres d'ailleur). Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? 


	2. I’m Dead !

Par ce que je n'ai pas trop apprécié X-Men 3, je vais réécrire à ma sauce la disparition de mes personnages préférés (Scott, Jean, Xavier).

**Résumé :** Et si le Phénix avait fait une erreur de jugement ? Que ce passerait t'il si Jean arrivait à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait ?

**Disclamer :** Heureusement pour vous et malheureusement pour moi, rien ici ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et WB.

**Personnages :** Les mêmes personnages que le film mais surtout centralisé sur Jean(s).

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent : **Jean se souvient de certains détails concernant le Phénix, alors qu'elle n'a pas encore ressuscité

* * *

**Mon Phénix**

**II.** **I'm Dead !**

Je suis dans une prairie une rivière sillonne doucement non loin de moi. J'entends le gazouillis mélodieux des oiseaux. Je suis au paradis. Je me sens bien ici, je pourrais y rester à vie. J'en oublie presque ce qu'il vient juste de ce passer.

Je me suis sacrifié pour mes amis, pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Et j'ai étais engloutie par des milliards de litres d'eau. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle puisse m'aider à survire.

A partir de ce moment là, je l'ai sentie constamment autour de moi, à me protéger de toute cette eau. Doucement, elle s'infiltrait au plus profond de mon âme. J'appréhendais ce qui allait arriver, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Bonjour Jean.

Je connais cette voie, je là connais même trop bien : c'est elle ! Elle est enfin venue me voir …

- Toi !

- Oui, moi ma jolie …

Je soupir, je me demande ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire.

- Alors, pas contente de revoir sa chère moitié ?

Je ne lui réponds pas, je sais que ça lui ferait trop plaisir que je réponde.

- Ce n'est pas gentil Jean ! On doit répondre aux questions qu'on pose !

- Et si je n'ai pas envi ?

- Jean … Jean … Jean …

Puis le silence s'installe entre nous. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, mais elle n'ose pas.

- Jean, dis moi, aimerais tu savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'institut ?

- Non

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font ? S'il ne t'on pas déjà remplacé ?

- Tais toi !

Ca y'est, elle recommence … elle me connaît trop bien pour mon propre bien. Elle sait ce qu'il faut me dire pour me déstabiliser. Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire pour me faire baisser mes barrières.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais sortir de là, et je vais faire ce que j'avais prévu il y a des années ! Ton pouvoir s'est assez développer, Jean.

- S'il te plaît ! Tait toi !

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir si ton cher Scott n'a pas déjà tourné la page ? S'il ne c'est pas consolé dans les bras d'une autre ?

- NON ! J'hurle mon désespoir, car je la sens déjà prendre mon corps. Elle m'isole au fond de ma propre tête. Elle vient d'inverser les rôles. Elle était spectatrice, et maintenant c'est moi.

- Jean ! J'ai une super idée ! Tu va adorer !

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'en ai déjà ecris pas mal. Et ouis, je sais mes chaps sont tres tres court  
Une petite review please :p 


	3. Tout se met en place

Par ce que je n'ai pas trop apprécié X-Men 3, je vais réécrire à ma sauce la disparition de mes personnages préférés (Scott, Jean, Xavier).

**Résumé :** Et si le Phénix avait fait une erreur de jugement ? Que ce passerait t'il si Jean arrivait à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait ?

**Disclamer :** Heureusement pour vous et malheureusement pour moi, rien ici ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et WB.

**Personnages :** Les mêmes personnages que le film mais surtout centralisé sur Jean(s).

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent : **La Jean maléfique prépare un plan après qu'elle soit entré en contact avec Jean

Attention, spoiler de X-MEN 3

Oula, ca fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté ... oops, en plus il été ecrit ... je vais essayer d'en mettre un autre Lundi

* * *

**Mon Phénix**

**III. Tout ce met en place**

Scott Summers était un beau jeune homme amoureux de la sublime et unique Jean Gray. Il en avaient passé des bons moments ensembles. Dès son arrivé, Jean s'était occupes de lui. Elle lui avait redonné envie de vivre. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était plus là …

Il désaperait, aujourd'hui il avait même délaisser l'exercice dans la salle des dangers. Il y allait tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait disparue. Il y restait plusieurs heures, voir des jours à se battre contre les hologrammes, sa puissance décuplée.

Pourquoi avait-il oublié d'aller s'entraîner avec les autres ?

Il avait simplement ouvert les yeux.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était dans la salle des dangers. Et le professeur Xavier ne disait rien. C'était le seul moyen, pour lui d'oublier jean. Mais c'était impossible. Il pensait à elle tout le temps, à chaque secondes, et cela depuis tout petit.

Trois jours qu'il était dedans, à se battre comme un fou. A pulvériser tout ce qui passait en travers de son chemin … Puis au grand soulagement de tous, il en était sortie pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il avait prit une bonne douche, bien relaxante et s'était allongé sur le lit.

« Scott. Ca va ? »

- Oui professeur

« Scott, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ca fait plus de deux mois qu'elle nous à quitter. Il faudrait que tu te remettes sur pieds. Nous avons besoin de toi »

- Je sais professeur. Mais comment vous avez fait vous ?

« Scott, la vie est cruelle, tu le sais. Mais il faut savoir tourner la page de certains événements. Et jamais je ne l'oublierais, elle était en quelque sorte ma fille … »

- Professeur ?

« Oui ? »

- Vous croyez qu'elle ait pu survivre ?

« Je ne pense pas … Mais elle est pleine de surprise. »

- Merci professeur.

Et il coupa la liaison télépathique qu'il entretenait avec le professeur Xavier. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, l'éminent professeur était toujours là pour lui.

Deux personne pour lui … non, plus qu'une maintenant …

Assit au bord du lit, il repensa à elle, à sa Jean. Il avait les yeux ouverts et sans ses lunettes. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Une larme coula doucement le long de son visage lorsqu'il les remit.

Soudain, il la vit. Elle était dans l'eau et se débattait. Elle criait.

- Jean ?

« Scott ! »

C'était elle, elle l'appelait.

« Scott ! »

Il ne rêvait pas, elle était vraiment là.

« Scott !»

Elle était en vie. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il prennent une décision : Aller voir par lui-même !

Il venait de rencontrer Wolverine. Et qu'il aille se balader lui, avec son deuil. Il ne l'oublierait pas un point c'est tout. Et il ne cicatriserait pas aussi vite que lui

Au même instant, un peu plus loin dans l'institut

- Il y a bien longtemps que tu n'es plus une élève à mes yeux, Tornade. En fait, j'avais pensais que peut être … un jour … prendre ma place …

Quoi ? Moi, prendre sa place ? Mais, il avait formé Scott pou depuis le début. Scott à tout pour lui, le charme, l'intelligence, l'autorité, et l'élégance pour. Moi, je n'ai rien de tout ça. Hésitante, je me décidais à lui demander :

- Mais, Scott ?

- Scott … N'est plus ce qu'il a pu être …

Scott, Scott … Oui, il l'avait formé depuis longtemps, mais il avait changé.

- Le décès de Jean a été un grand choc. Oui, notre statu s'améliore … Mais tu sais mieux que personne le vent ne prévient pas quand il tourne

- Vous nous cachez quelque chose …

Oui, je leur cachait quelque chose, moi, Charles Xavier, directeur de cette école pour mutant. Mais j'en étais pas très sûr. Je savais qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose de puissant, de très puissant. Mais je ne savait pas quoi.

* * *

Snif, j'ai pas encore eut de rewiev :( Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Et que va t'il leur arriver ? 

Pour info, je suis le film, mais en ajoutant quelques petites chose pour modifier la fin :D


	4. J'arrive

**Résumé :** Et si le Phénix avait fait une erreur de jugement ? Que ce passerait t'il si Jean arrivait à sauver ceux qu'elle aimait ?

**Disclamer :** Heureusement pour vous et malheureusement pour moi, rien ici ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et WB.

**Personnages :** Les mêmes personnages que le film mais surtout centralisé sur Jean(s).

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent : **La Jean rentre en contact avec Scott, qui s'empresse d'aller au lac, là, ou elle à disparue

******  
**

* * *

**Mon Phénix**

******4. J'arrive**

* * *

******  
**

Cela fait des heures que je roule, et je viens d'arriver. C'est là qu'elle nous à quitter. C'est ici, que tout c'est arrêté. 

A peine ai-je posé mon pied à Terre que je l'entends de nouveau.

« Scott ! »

Doucement, j'avance vers le rivage. Les souvenirs reviennent en masse.

« Scott ? » La voix est plus forte. Oui c'est elle, c'est bien là sienne.

« Scott ? Scott ? Tu m'entends ? Je suis toujours là ! Je suis là Scott. »

C'est trop fort pour moi. Je dois tourner la page, elle ne peut être en vie. Par quel miracle le serait elle ? Je sais qu'elle était une mutante, tout comme moi … Mais nos pouvoirs ont des limites. Je pris une grande inspiration et …

- Laisse moi

Mais la voix ne s'arrêtait pas. « Scott ? Scott ? Tu m'entends ? »

- Non, arrête !

Je n'en peux plus ! Il faut que je tourne la page, il faut que je fasse mon deuil. C'est le moment pour moi …

« Scott ! J'ai besoin de toi !!! »

Et j'ai de nouveau ce flash … Non, je n'en peut plus ! Je veux que tout ça finisse ! Et par je ne sait qu'elle moyen j'enlève mes lunettes et vise l'eau de façon à évacuer la peine.

- Non, Scott ! Ne vient pas !!! Retourne à l'institue ! Elle va te tuer !

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que j'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il s'approchait de plus en plus. J'allais le perdre une bonne fois pour toute. J'aurais préférais qu'il aille se consoler dans les bras qu'une autre plutôt qu'il vienne ici.

Il est là, sur la rive. Et elle, elle rigole à plein poumon.

- Regarde Jean. Regarde le, il va bientôt mourir. Et il n'y a personne pour l'aider … même pas toi. Regarde le comment je vais le tuer. Profite de ces derniers instants …

- Non !!! Scott !!! Par d'ici ! Tu va mourir. Maintenant je sanglote. Je sens ma bulle protectrice ce fendre. Elle commence déjà le travail.

Il a entendu. Je le sens résister, il sait que ce n'est pas moi.

- Vite Scott ! Part ! Tu en as encore le temps

- Tait toi salle vermine !

- Scott, je t'en supplie …

Mais il est déjà trop tard, un rayon rouge se dirige rapidement vers moi. Il va briser cette coque et elle va sortir pour le tuer.

Oui ! Enfin !!! Je suis enfin libre ! 21 ans que j'attends ce moment, 21 ans prisonnier dans ce pauvre corps, à devoir la supporter.

- Regarde Jean ! Ouvre bien les yeux ! Le spectacle va commencer.

Elle me force à regarder. Je ne peux détourner mon regard puisque je voit à travers mes yeux, enfin, maintenant ses yeux … Je pleur en silence au fond de ma tête …

Elle ne veut rien faire simple, il faut qu'elle le fasse en son et lumière. L'eau tourbillonne autour de nous, et je me sens monter dans els airs. Puis, je le voit, il bien d'être poussé par une onde de choc. J'en ai peur. Je sens la puissance qui en émane. Oh mon dieu ! Que va-t-il se passer ?

Je suis devant lui … il est si beau.

« Oh oui, il est beau. Mais le sera-t-il encore après ? »

Je tremble, elle va le tuer. Je cris le plus fort que je peux mais aucun son ne s'échappe. Elle contrôle totalement mon corps.

- Jean ?

- Scott ?

- Comment ?

Je n'en sais rien Scott. Mais elle va te tuer si tu restes là. S'il te plait mon amour … part !

- Je ne sais pas.

Puis nous nous enlaçons. Je ressens son bonheur, il est si heureux de me retrouver. Et moi qui lui hurle de se sauver aussi loin qu'il le peut ….

- Je veux voir tes yeux. Enlève ça !

Elle lui demande comme ça, il à l'air inquiet. Il doit me prendre pour une folle … Que veut t'elle faire ?  
Elle lui dit d'avoir confiance. Mais je vois dans son regard la peur.

« Jean ? Te souviens tu de ce que vous vous êtres promis quand vous vous êtes jurés un amour éternel ? »

Oh mon dieu ! J'hurle ! Je lui demande de se sauver. Je crois que lui aussi s'en souvient, je le voit dans ses yeux ...

******  
**

* * *

******  
**

Voilà, un autre chapitre ... qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais ... c'est tres tres tres court ... 

Et puis, là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'ecire, mais je vais essayer de continuer tout en fesant de plus gros chapitre :D

Une toute petite review please ::p


End file.
